The present invention is a method of implementing a firearm safety beacon that alerts the shooter if someone is in their line of fire. It is estimated that approximately 1,000 people in the United States and Canada are accidentally shot by hunters every year, and about 100 of those accidents are fatal. Accidental shots are caused by the inability to see past the shooters target, thus hitting someone behind the target or by mistaking a human for an animal. Therefore, the present invention aims to reduce injuries and fatalities related to hunting accidents and the like. The present invention will alert the user through the firearm safety beacon that a person is in their line of fire, preventing accidental shots. In this regard, the shooter does not need to be able to physically see if someone is in their line of fire as the present invention will automatically detect an individual and alert the shooter. The present invention is not limited to hunting and can be applied to various scenarios and settings such as military and law enforcement exercises to reduce and prevent friendly fire.
The present invention will also have a proximity function to prohibit firearms from being discharged when within the vicinity of a beacon. In this regard, a plurality of beacons can be strategically placed in public locations such as schools, hospitals and shopping malls to prevent firearms from being discharged in such locations. Additionally, an individual may utilize a beacon to prevent accidental discharge when cleaning their firearm. Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to prevent and to reduce firearm related injuries and fatalities.